GRACIAS
by adlergirl
Summary: Pensamientos y sentimientos de diferentes personas de la familia Kirishima, dándole gracias a esa persona especial que cambió sus vidas. SEGUNDO CAPITULO SUBIDO. Marcado como terminado aunque puede haber uno o dos capítulos mas.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: GRACIAS

Sumary: Un pequeño texto de su diario para mostrar agradecimiento por algo especial, desde el punto de vista de Hiyori. Puede que haya otro capitulo…

_**Hola a todos es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja (aunque sea indirectamente), en realidad quería escribir un oneshot, un solo capitulo, de repente la inspiración me dé para más, no sé, depende si este les gusta. Gracias por leer**_

DIARIO DE KIRISHIMA HIYORI

Desde que recuerdo; siempre hemos sido solo papá y yo, mi madre había muerto cuando yo era aún muy pequeña. En ocasiones; creía recordar cierta caricia en mi cabello, unas manos que se sentían llenas de calor y amor…tal vez fueran las de ella, pero estaba demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo.

Papá siempre trató de hacer lo mejor para mí; a pesar de su difícil trabajo, se da tiempo para estar a mi lado y cuidarme. Aun así, he sido yo la que siempre hace todas las tareas domésticas; ya que mi papá, ni siquiera sabe cómo pelar una manzana correctamente. En ocasiones me preguntaba si estaba bien que yo tuviera este papel en la casa, pero no podía pensar en otra persona –sin contar a la abuela- ocupando ese lugar…al menos, hasta que apareció Yokozawa-oniichan. A simple vista él parece bastante aterrador, pero en el fondo es amable y cariñoso, tiene un gran corazón. Puede que yo sea una niña, pero aun así, había notado cómo papá miraba con tristeza y amor la foto de mamá, mientras conservaba en su dedo el anillo de bodas, como si nadie pudiese ocupar ese lugar. Yo sentía que nunca habría alguien a quien papá pudiera dirigirle esa mirada, desbordante de amor, pero oniichan me permitió verla fuera de un retrato antiguo.

Papá siempre está bromeando con él, a veces incluso lo hace enfadar; pero yo sé que solo es una forma de llamar su atención… papá puede ser muy inmaduro en ocasiones. Es por eso que he tenido que actuar más madura de mi edad, así podría mantener a mi papá calmado; ahora, oniichan me ha permitido dejarle esa responsabilidad a él, se ha convertido en parte de mi familia.

Yo no entiendo muy bien cómo debería ser una madre; después de todo, no recuerdo a la mía, así que si alguien me pidiera que la describiera, sin lugar a dudas describiría a oniichan y la forma en que me trata: me ayuda en las tareas de la escuela, me peina y prepara las comidas con mi ayuda; sale conmigo y papá al cine, de compras, al zoo, incluso al parque de diversiones, está pendiente de mí cuando estoy enferma; estoy segura que estaría dispuesto a pelear para defenderme si fuera necesario.

Siento que oniichan ha cubierto un vacío que papá y yo teníamos en la casa y que no habíamos notado hasta tenerlo con nosotros. Pero hay algo que es más importante que todo lo anterior: oniichan ha logrado que mi papá vuelva a enamorarse. Tal vez soy muy joven para entender algo del amor, pero sé que papá y oniichan se aman; he pensado mucho sobre eso y no creo que sea nada malo el que ambos sean hombres, incluso así yo tendría dos papás (aunque a veces pienso en oniichan más como una mamá). Creo que ambos se complementan el uno al otro; eso me hace muy feliz pues mi familia está completa al fin.

Gracias oniichan, por todo lo bueno que nos has dado a mí y a papá, gracias por hacerme entender que las personas no siempre son lo que parece y por haberme permitido comportarme más como alguien de mi edad al encargarte de papá. Gracias oniichan, sé que harás feliz a papá y que estaremos juntos. TE QUIERO YOKOZAWA-ONIICHAN.

_**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Después de mucho tiempo, me decidí a hacer un segundo capítulo para este conjunto de drabbles, esta vez desde el punto de vista de otro integrante de la familia Kirishima. Espero que les guste.**_

¿Saben lo que es un fantasma? ¿Un espíritu? Más aún, ¿saben lo que se siente ser uno?

Yo sí.

Han pasado varios años desde mi muerte; dejé este mundo demasiado pronto...mi hija aún era una bebé, ni siquiera puede recordarme bien. Seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué al morir no se libera nuestra alma y quedamos atados a la tierra, vagando en ella? La razón de esto es muy simple: tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí.

El ser un fantasma o espíritu es algo triste...no puedes sentir el calor del sol, la lluvia mojando tu piel o el frío que produce un día nevado. Peor todavía, eres incorpóreo...incluso tus seres queridos pueden pasar a través de ti sin siquiera saberlo. La primera vez que me pasó algo así me sentí fatal...aunque con el tiempo uno llega a acostumbrarse e ignorar este hecho.

Es lo único bueno que conservamos. Aún podemos tener sentimientos humanos: alegría, tristeza, amor...Todos estos años como fantasma me he dedicado a estar cerca de mi familia, tratando de protegerlos. Lo único que quería antes de irme al fin, era verlos felices...ver a mi esposo Zen rehacer su vida con alguien. Alguien que pudiera darle ese amor de madre que yo no pude a mi niña.

Mi esposo Zen era bastante inmaduro antes de que nuestra hija naciera; aún le encanta jugar bromas y comportarse como un niño. El día en que cargó a nuestra hija por primera vez, supe que algo dentro de él había cambiado. No es como si se hubiera vuelto responsable de un día para otro; pero desde entonces, se encargó de cuidar de ambas. En cuanto fallecí, se hizo totalmente cargo de nuestra pequeña Hiyori; no fue nada fácil; más aún cuando su trabajo es de aquellos que obligan a las personas a trasnocharse y a tener muchas horas extras incluso en fin de semana. Mis suegros estuvieron allí para apoyarlo y, en cuanto mi niña creció, ella también lo hizo.

Me preocupaba que ella no tuviera una madre para enseñarle ciertas cosas, pero Zen no parecía dispuesto a querer conseguir a alguien especial. Aún cargaba con todos esos sentimientos de amor que me tenía desde jóvenes; esto me entristecía bastante. Yo deseaba volver a verlo feliz, con una persona que pudiera apoyarlo y ayudarlo. Él nunca se permitió esto, siempre llevaba nuestro anillo de bodas en su dedo; llegó un momento en que pensé que siempre sería así y que no podría irme...Al menos hasta que llegó Yokozawa-san a su vida.

Desde el primer momento noté que Zen estaba interesando en él, al inicio parecía una curiosidad común; sin embargo, esto cambió luego de que ambos compartieran una noche de conversaciones y tragos. Zen empezó a comportarse de la misma e inmadura manera en la que se comportaba conmigo en la secundaria: lo arrastraba de un lugar a otro, le hacía comentarios sarcásticos, hacía hasta lo imposible por verlo rabiar y se alegraba al lograrlo. Aun cuando al inicio solo fue para ayudarlo a apartarse de su dolor, poco a poco ambos fueron sanando sus heridas. Cuando conoció a Hiyori y empezaron a tratarse, fue la primera vez que la vi comportarse como una niña de su edad en mucho tiempo. Desde que tenía 5 y notó la forma de ser de su padre fue obligada a comportarse mucho más madura de lo que a su edad le correspondía, sino Zen hubiera hecho un desastre en la casa. Después de un tiempo y debido a varias razones, comenzaron a vivir juntos. Eso fue lo que me demostró ese amor que había surgido en ambos; aun cuando Yokozawa-san intentaba negarlo, yo podía notar sus sentimientos incluso antes de que él los aceptara como tales. Vi cuánto pensaba en Zen, cuánto amaba a mi pequeña Hiyori y también cuánto ella lo adoraba, era casi la misma adoración que con su padre; lo cual es decir bastante. Zen al fin se quitó el anillo de bodas y, aun cuando conserva nuestros valiosos recuerdos juntos, son solo eso: recuerdos. Ahora puede disfrutar ser feliz al lado de otra persona, eso me alegra y me tranquiliza; al fin puedo irme en paz. Nunca quise quedarme merodeando por mucho tiempo, pero no podía irme sin ver a mi familia tranquila y feliz; tal vez sea algo egoísta de mi parte, ya que los dejé muy pronto; sin embargo, Yokozawa-san ha sabido cuidarlos bien.

Espero que las dudas que se formen en su corazón, puedan ser calmadas; su relación es difícil porque ambos son hombres, pero sé que Zen hará lo necesario para que sean aceptados y, aunque ellos no lo sepan aún, Hiyori los aceptó hace tiempo.

Gracias Yokozawa-san, por llegar a la vida de mi familia y darle un rayo nuevo de alegría, gracias por haberte enamorado de Zen. Sé que podrás hacerlos felices a ambos podrán ser felices los tres. GRACIAS POR TODO TAKAFUMI-SAN.

_**Quisiera agradecer a Sammy Heroes, ya que su fic "Ghost", me sirvió de inspiración para las primeras líneas de este capítulo. **_

_**Quise hacer un capitulo que sonara triste pero al mismo tiempo lleno de esperanza, me encantó escribir desde el punto de vista de Sakura-san. Puede que aún haga otro capítulo más, o dos, espero poder hacer uno desde el punto de vista de Kirishima y otro del punto de vista de Yokozawa...ya veré.**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews. **_


End file.
